De como Hermione fue al Baile con Viktor Krum
by May Traumend
Summary: siguiente historia que comienza con el título "de como..." y es mi versión de como  redundantemente  ocurrieron sucesos de los libros que aparecen mencionados o que tienen que ver con la trama pero que no aparecen explicitamente en los libros. Disfruten!


Realmente empiezo a pensar que la fiebre de las chicas tontas ha llegado a Hogwarts. No puedo evitar pensarlo, lo siento, no mientras siga viendo a las chicas por grupitos por Hogwarts, esperando su "príncipe azul" el cual terminará siendo el primer chico que les invite a ir al baile con él. No entiendo que importancia tiene ir al baile con o sin pareja. A mi personalmente me da igual, porque soy la amiga de uno de los cuatro campeones, y de su lerdo y zoquete mejor amigo, y no voy a quedar demasiado mal porque él acaparará toda la atención… ¿No?

Si es que soy una mentirosa, conmigo misma y con el mundo. ¿A quien pretendo engañar? Yo también me muero porque venga ese chico especial y me diga…

-Hermione… -joder, que eficaz- Hermione –me doy la vuelta y ahí está: Cedric Diggory, con su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises que me miran algo extrañado-.

-Dime, Cedric, ¿querías algo? –le preguntó, casi sin respirar. Estoy muy nerviosa, me siento como si fuera mi primer día de clase y aun no hubiera levantado la mano con la primera pregunta que ha formulado el profesor-.

-Pues la verdad es que… -me comenta, un poco nervioso-. Querría hacerte una pregunta, si no es mucha molestia –vamos Hermione, no te sientas tan mal, procura que no note que te tiembla la voz-.

-Claro, dispara –¡pero tampoco te pases con la camaradería-.

-¿Querías acompañarme…

-¿Si?

-…A buscar a Potter los dos juntos? Como sé que sois amigos, había pensado que a lo mejor tú podrías tener una mejor idea de donde pasa sus ratos libres –se excusó-.

-Ah… -depresión monumental en 3, 2, 1… -Pues la verdad, Cedric, es que tengo algo que hacer ahora mismo muy importante, pero… pero creo que cuando le dejé hace media hora me dijo que iba a ir con Ron a la biblioteca para investigar un poco sobre el huevo de oro. Ya sabes, por la prueba del torneo.

-Ah – Cedric parece algo decepcionado. A lo mejor era una excusa para librarse un poco de la presión y dar un paseo… ¡Si ya lo dice mi madre, que no veo lo más importante de las situaciones, aunque lo tenga frente a las narices!-. Bueno, pues muchas gracias por todo, Hermione –me aprieta el hombro con una mano antes de irse y me acabo de sonrojar-.

Al otro lado del patio está Cho Chang, quien me mira como si pudiera taladrar a las personas con sus pupilas y quisiera hacerlo hasta lo más hondo conmigo. Le sonrío tímidamente y me voy corriendo, porque, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo contra Cho Chang y su séquito de admiradoras lameculos? Pues nada en absoluto, en una guerra verbal ella saldría ganando por apoyo moral, y en una mágica me expulsarían del colegio por conjurarle césped en su cuero cabelludo.

Así que decido, pese a saber que he mandado a Cedric por separado a la biblioteca, en ir yo también allí al no tener nada mejor que hacer cuando llego a la sala común, porque es un aburrimiento estar allí con los pequeños de Gryffindor enseñando a sus compañeros hijos de muggles como se juega al ajedrez mágico. Lógicamente, en algún momento nos tendremos que encontrar, pero de eso ya me preocuparé cuando ocurra.

Dejo cinco minutos de cortesía (o de ventaja) a Cedric y me encamino de nuevo a la biblioteca, por el camino más largo que conozco. Cada vez que, sin querer, comienzo a andar rápido para llegar mas pronto, me paro en seco, cuento hasta diez y sigo con mi camino. Al llegar, me encuentro a Cedric plantado en la puerta de la biblioteca, apoyando la espalda y un pie en la pared de piedra y con los brazos cruzados. Hoy, y como la mayoría de los días, lleva el pelo desordenado. No como Harry, que parece que le haya hecho un nido una lechuza en la cabeza, sino con el flequillo algo ladeado y el cabello un poco revuelto. Siempre igual de sexy. Pero al verle me he parado en seco, he mirado hacia los dos lados antes de respirar hondo y acercarme, transformando uno de mis calcetines en un libro para que no parezca que voy de vacío. Tango frío, los dedos congelados y además tengo que ir tapando mi pie derecho con la capa, pero merece la pena.

-Hola, Cedric, ¿Has encontrado ya a Harry? –le pregunto justo al llegar a su lado. Su aroma me inunda la nariz casi al instante, y de nuevo Cho y sus amigas pelotas están observando desde la biblioteca, inclinando la cabeza para poder ver a través del hueco de la puerta-.

-La verdad es que no lo he encontrado, cuando he llegado Cho me ha dicho que ya se había ido. Y, bueno, he visto a Viktor Krum y… -se sonroja un poco, y aun me parece más guapo. Dios, Hermione, estás traicionando a Harry, te estás compenetrando con el enemigo… aunque pensándolo bien, los dos son los campeones de Hogwarts-.

-Ya, es comprensible. Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, y no le veo coger un solo libro distinto al que lee todos los días. Es un libro sobre como abrigarse mediante la magia, así que no sé que es lo que está investigando… -tomo aire después de todo ese discurso y continuo hablando tras una pequeña pausa-. No parece tener relación con el huevo de o…

-¿Te gustaría ir al baile con…? –comienza a decirme, pero Cho y su séquito en ese momento ha salido de la biblioteca y ha cruzado por delante nuestro. Las miro con odio infinito, y ella me devuelve la mirada. Luego sonríe a Cedric, y se para-.

-¿Si, que querías decirme, Cedric? –preguntó Cho, colocándose justo delante de mi, entre Cedric y yo. Tengo que controlar el impulso de retirarla de mi cara tirándole de la melena al suelo, y otra vez… 10, 9, 8…-. Creo haber oído algo de un baile… ¿Hablas sobre el Baile de Navidad?

-Bueno, yo estaba… en fin, le preguntaba a… -intenta explicarse, pero ella, muy altanera, se adelanta-.

-¡Pues claro que me gustaría ir! No hacía falta que enviaras a Hermione Granger para pedírmelo – ¿Enviar a Hermione Granger? ¿A que va a ser Hermione Granger la que te envíe un correo embrujado, zorravenclaw?-. Nos vemos en el baile, voy a llevar una túnica dorada, así que ponte un pañuelo a juego, ¿vale? –le da un apretón de mano a Cedric, sonríe hacia mí, que parezco hervir de ira, y se marcha, moviendo el pelo y el culo al son de su alegría, con todas sus estúpidas amiguitas cotorreando alrededor-.

-Yo… -intenta decir Cedric, después de un largo e incomodo silencio, en el cual ambos estábamos decepcionados y colorados-.

-No importa, Cedric. Es una buena chica –le animo-. Seguro que lo pasarás muy bien con ella en el baile –no puedo contenerlo, lo siento de veras, y sé que le hace sentir un poco culpable, pero se me escapa una lagrimita chiquitita y rebelde. Viktor parece mirarnos desde la puerta, así que Cedric se retira, a posta, de la puerta y me agarra del brazo con el que sujeto el libro-calcetín para que me mueva con él y la biblioteca deje de observarnos como si fuéramos un espectáculo-.

-Bueno… es que no ha salido como yo esperaba, Hermione… tu siempre me has ayudado con los deberes, a pesar de ser tres cursos mayor que tú… y nos llevamos muy bien. Somos amigos –asegura, aunque un poco menos seguro de lo que quiere aparentar. No sabe si yo lo considero un amigo tras tantos años de encuentros de estudio en la biblioteca, ayudándole con los deberes de transformaciones-.

-Si, exacto. Somos buenos amigos, y por eso, me alegro por ti, Cedric. Ella es…

No puedo seguir hablando, porque al tiempo que otra lagrima cae por mi mejilla, el la recoge con uno de sus dedos me acaricia el pelo por detrás de la oreja. Siento su calor en mis labios… nos quedamos estáticos durante lo que a mi me apetece que sea una eternidad, sintiendo nuestros alientos y el calor que emanan nuestros labios, que no van a unirse nunca. Se separa de mi, me mira con ojos tiernos y, sin decir nada más, mira mi pie derecho y el libro, que tiene la cubierta de tela de punto. No he hecho bien el conjuro, y tiene dibujos de gatitos, como mis calcetines. Sonríe y se va por las escaleras principales, las de la izquierda. Me quedo plantada, aún con el libro-calcetín en la mano. Miro hacia la puerta, y el corazón me da un vuelco. Ahí está Viktor Krum. También a veces me ha mirado en la biblioteca. Cedric aspiraba a algo en mi corazón, pero Viktor Krum es solo un amor platónico, y yo oslo soy una fan mas. O eso pensaba yo que sería para él.

-Hola. Te he visto "hablarrr" con ese chico. ¿Estás bien? –me pregunta. De su uniforme de piel de borrego (o eso parece, aunque sea de color marron rojizo) saca un limpio y bonito pañuelo bordado y me lo ofrece. Solo en ese momento me he dado cuenta de que estoy llorando como una colegiala a la que la han insultado los niños malos del recreo. Acepto con un intento de sonrisa el pañuelo y me seco las lágrimas-.

-Gracias… Si, estoy bien, seguro que se me pasa en un momento… estoy siendo una boba –aseguro. El sonríe con sus cejas pobladas y su rostro serio, y me parece incluso un poco guapo. Es extraño ver al ídolo de un equipo de quiddich tan de cerca. No me atrae, pero me cae bien. Ha tenido un detalle bonito conmigo-.

-No "errres" boba –aseguró-. "Erres" muy bonita. Y esa chica "extrrranjera"… ¿Cómo se llama?

-Cho Chang –le comento-.

-Muy típico –bromeó-. Esa Cho se ha metido a posta, "porrrque" ha estado oyendo desde la biblioteca. Y si el no es valiente "parrra rechazarrrla" es que no te "merrrece". Bueno, supongo que ya lo sabes, pero me llamo Viktor –se presenta, y me extiende la mano, la cual estrecho con gusto. Es un chico atento-. ¿Y como te llamas?

-Me llamo Hermione –me presento, y le veo sonrojarse-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me "parrrece" que vas a tener que "escrrribírmelo" –asegura, con una sonrisa. Yo por un momento, también sonrío. Cada vez noto que no es tan buen jugador de Quiddich como buena persona-. Dime, aun no he conocido a ninguna chica que no sea tonta o que no me siga a todos lados, "perrro" tu "errres diferrrente". ¿Te "gustarrría" venir al baile de navidad conmigo, como amigos?

-Como amigos… -dije entonces. Era un buen plan. Me divertiré, y como Ron y Harry aún no mel o han pedido… ¿por qué no?

-Claro, Viktor, ¿por que no?

No era Cedric Diggory, pero era una nueva amistad. Él se veía interesado, y, bueno, el curso es muy largo, ¿Quién sabe si tendré la oportunidad de volver a sonreir con alguien?


End file.
